


Шелест

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni





	Шелест

Осенний лист прошелестел по палубе шесть. Жёлтый кленовый лист.  
Джим не особенно удивился: он шёл к источнику кофе, а источник кофе был сейчас – источник жизни, аква витае.  
Лист прошуршал и скрылся за поворотом.  
Джим добрался до вожделенного стаканчика. Кофе же оказался на редкость мерзостен.  
– Почему самое лучшее в жизни отдает такой горечью?! – вопросил Джим пустоту, но получилось – Спока.  
Спок поднял бровь. Сказал:   
– Неполадки в репликаторе, Джим. Думаю, тебе следовало бы воспользоваться другим. Я уже направил сообщение техникам.  
Уже на мостике Джим вдруг припомнил лист и слегка удивился.   
– Мистер Сулу, в оранжереях выращивают канадские клёны?  
Сулу удивился тоже.  
– Нет, сэр. Клёны не относятся к редким или ценным для лабораторных исследований растениям.  
– Я видел сегодня кленовый лист на шестой палубе. Совсем жёлтый.  
Поймал растерянность в глазах рулевого.   
– Удивительно, сэр, – вклинился Спок. – Возможно, лист принадлежал кому-то из членов экипажа?

***  
Всё бы хорошо, только хвойному свежему запаху – запаху соснового бора, хорошенько, до самого медового дна прогретого солнцем – неоткуда было взяться в каюте Павла Чехова. Павел проснулся, глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух и чихнул. Возможно, думал он, ему снился сосновый бор из далекого детства.  
Но нет, не стал обманывать себя Павел. Нет. Не снился ему никакой сосновый бор.  
Просто в каюте стоял глубокий, тёплый запах.

***  
Лист прошелестел и скрылся за поворотом. Джим побежал. Глупо было – бежать по шестой палубе. За поворотом никакого листа к тому же уже не было, а была энсин И’Лай. Её-то Джим и сбил с ног. Почти – подхватил в последний момент. Энсин зарделась и засмущалась, и, пожалуй, в целом казалась слишком довольной произошедшим.  
– Осенью пахнет, – невпопад брякнул Джим, ещё раз извинился и отправился на мостик.  
На мостике осенью пахнуть продолжало. Спок сидел со странным, скованным душевным усилием лицом – настолько, насколько душевные усилия способны сковывать лица вулканцев.   
В целом же витало напряжение.  
– Отчёт, мистер Спок.  
Спок встрепенулся. Открыл рот. Закрыл.  
– Отчёт?  
Спок моргнул.  
– Движение корабля по курсу осуществляется в штатном режиме, сэр. Отклонений в работе бортовых систем не замечено...  
– Но?  
Спок молчал. Чехов развернулся в кресле, покраснев (межгалактический чемпионат по смущенным покраснениям, первое место в сверхлёгком весе).  
– На мостике сидел щенок, сэр.   
– Что?  
– Рыжий. Сэр. Его все видели. Вот, мистер Спок подтвердит.  
Очевидно, меньше всего мистеру Споку хотелось подтверждать – лицо его приобрело пустое до жути выражение. Джим сжалился.  
– Вот как. И куда же делся щенок?  
– Исчез, сэр, – выдохнул Чехов.  
Джим вспомнил осенний кленовый лист, вздохнул. Отбил пальцами дробь на подлокотнике кресла.  
– Доктора МакКоя на мостик, пожалуйста.

***  
У Леонарда МакКоя, впрочем, своих проблем хватало. У него, черт возьми, серьезная работа, а не просиживание штанов в удобном кресле с шикарным видом на открытый космос!  
И сердце у него не на месте давно уже, еще с той миссии на Церере, когда он едва не потерял… Едва не потерял всё. Леонард дипломатичен.  
У него куча дел. Он ещё не закончил разработку вакцины от бультарской лихорадки, риск подцепить которую в очередной увольнительной составляет, между прочим, ноль целых три десятых процента. А это весьма высокая степень риска.  
Идёт вторая неделя штатного полёта, до очередной миссии с высадкой десанта на поверхность – не менее шестнадцати дней. А Леонард чертовски устал.  
Он открывает глаза за час до начала своей смены и уже тогда начинает бояться. Внезапных мозговитых субстанций, питающихся белковой жизнью, зубастых представителей фауны очередных задрипанных планеток, вирусы фатальных степеней неизлечимости, чертовщину, которой просто не может быть по законам физики, а она всё равно появляется… Это там, на мостике, героически преодолевают, погибают ради высоких целей, защищают высокие идеалы Федерации, а Леонард – теряет. Всегда только теряет.  
Он позволяет себе пять или семь минут незамутненного ужаса перед новым днём.   
После чего решительно встает, решительно чистит зубы, решительно принимает душ и решительно задвигает ужас до следующего пробуждения перед сменой.  
А на сменах он занят – штопает людей и синтезирует вакцины от всего, что только может подкинуть его испуганная фантазия.  
Он устал и занят – до высадки десанта шестнадцать дней. А ему говорят:  
– Вас просят на мостик. Капитан просит, доктор МакКой.  
– А капитан случайно не сообщил, нужна ли реанимационная бригада?

***  
Громко бухнуло. Монтгомери вздрогнул и ругнулся, готовясь растереть в порошок идиота, который только что попытался навредить его девочке.  
– Сэр! Сэр! – закричали. – Тут!  
Торопливо вытирая руки, Монтгомери выскочил в пятый отсек и увидел.  
“Это называется динозавр. Эта вот херня. Динозавр”, – решил Монтгомери.  
Динозавр мотал башкой и бил хвостом. Был он Монтгомери по грудь. Может, чуток больше.  
– Что, чёрт возьми… Службу безопасности сюда! Ну!  
Динозавр заревел.  
У динозавра зубищи были ого-го. А глазёнки маленькие и злые. И они смотрели на Монтгомери так, что казалось – съест за здорово живешь, и не подавится! Монтгомери покрепче сжал кулаки – и лучше бы в них был фазер или, на худой конец, гаечный ключ на восемьдесят шесть.   
Энсин Келлог визжала, что раздражало. Не только Монтгомери: динозавр забил хвостом и побежал. Побежал на Келлог, но по какой-то сложной траектории. Монтгомери почти высчитал угол осевого отклонения.   
Врезался в перегородку отсека.  
И дыру в ней не пробил. И даже не попробовал. Просто пропал.   
Монтгомери присвистнул.

***  
Спать положенные восемь часов – удел слабаков.  
Джим больными от усталости глазами вглядывался в строчки отчетов и нигде – ни в едином знаке! – не видел отклонений.  
И Спок – Спок! – не видел тоже.  
А Джим скоро начнет говорить восклицательными предложениями. Не только думать!  
– Белочки на второй палубе.  
– Что, прости?  
– Белочки на второй палубе, Джим, – четко повторил Спок. – Так доложила йомен Веласкес.  
– О. Белочки. Милые и рыжие? Нет. Просто не бери в голову. Чёрт. Понятно. Что-то ещё?  
– Да. В душевом отделении спортивного зала на пятой палубе “страшное волосатое чудовище на потолке”. Это цитата. На настоящий момент чудовище в душевой уже отсутствует.  
– Понятно. Цитата. Чудовище. И отсутствует. Скотти считает, что с “Энтерпрайз” полный порядок. Все системы работают в штатном режиме.  
В уголке экрана красными мигало: “ноль три – ноль восемь”. Означало, что до начала альфа-смены оставалось меньше пяти часов. Джим обреченно вздохнул.  
– Если с кораблем порядок, очевидно, непорядок с нами.  
– Доктор полагает, что состояние здоровья экипажа также вне отклонений.   
– Да! Да! Я читал его отчёт. Вне отклонений. Только массовые галлюцинации – это что-то совсем другое. Понимаешь? Он же хирург. Не психиатр. Так он всегда говорит!  
Зевнул. Спок глядел на него с очевидной (для Джима) озабоченностью.  
– Ладно. Мы с тобой вдвоем перелопатили все отчёты. И ничего не нашли. И Скотти ничего не нашёл. Мы имеем право чуточку отдохнуть.  
Снова зевнул, не особенно ожидая возражений и комментариев.  
– Я приму на себя обязанности капитана на альфа-смену, – неожиданно сказал Спок. – Я вижу, что ты нуждаешься в отдыхе.  
Джиму сделалось неуютно – не понять с чего.  
– Нет. Не надо. Не впервой.  
Спок поднял бровь, но промолчал.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с Боунзом. Я давно с ним не разговаривал. И вообще… Я… пойду к нему сегодня.  
Спок качнул подбородком.  
– Мне кажется, ты на меня злишь. Обижен.   
Спок снова поднял бровь.   
– Ты ошибаешься. Я не испытываю обиды. Разумеется, ты должен поддерживать общение с Леонардом. Иди к нему.  
Легко положил пальцы Джиму на запястье и слегка сжал. Потом отпустил.  
Тяжелое чувство не покидало. “Поддерживать общение”, надо же.

***  
В пятнадцать минут четвертого часа гамма-смены Боунз с горячностью доказывал:  
– Это не галлюцинации. Если бы это были галлюцинации, то Спок не видел бы их! У вулканцев в мозгах нет механизма создания фальшивых образов. А Спок – видит. Значит, не то! И не коллективное отравление галлюциногенами. Следы отравления я обнаружил бы. И да, Спок невосприимчив к галлюциногенам.  
– Понятно.  
Джим слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Но он-то знал: космос способен на любую подлость. Да у некоторых шарики за ролики заходили и лишние части тела отрастали, а Боунз всё ещё утверждает, что Спок не способен галлюцинировать!  
Тогда Леонард растерял свою горячность и сел напротив. Взял за руки. Упёрся лбом в джимов лоб.   
– Останешься?  
Джим знал, что смена начинается через четыре часа, но кивнул.  
– А Спок… – начал Леонард. Но запнулся, засомневался и замолк.  
– Всё хорошо, – торопливо отозвался Джим. Наверно, всё хорошо.  
Они заснули быстро. Джиму казалось, что под потолком каюты вспыхивают и угасают звезды. И кружатся, кружатся осенние листья.

***

Затем появился маленький котёнок. Дымчатый, и он всюду таскался за Споком. Выглядело так: Спок длинный, слегка сутуловатый, широко шагает по коридорам лабораторной палубы, а котенок семенит, торопится, почти не успевает. Но всё равно семенит. Женская половина экипажа дружно умилилась, мужская нашла происходящее весьма забавным. Джим умилился и нашёл забавным одновременно.  
Котёнок, что удивительно, не исчезал. Появился на мостике в первые минуты альфа-смены, и вот уже конец беты – а всё тут, у ног.  
– Это животное... – раздраженно выдохнул Спок, но бессильно умолк.   
– Это любовь с первого взгляда, – весело сказал Джим. То есть, настолько весело, насколько это было возможно при данной ситуации: когда в любой момент из воздуха появляется нечто. Нечто, впрочем, безопасное – пока что пришельцы ничего не поломали, никому не откусили голов, никого не довели до помешательства. “Довольно мило”, – отметила даже лейтенант Ухура.  
За час до окончания бета-смены Джим осознал со всей очевидностью: недоспанное следует доспать. Во избежание.  
Котёнок этот волочился за Споком. Спок пригласил на вечернюю партию в шахматы – эвфемизм, кому мы врём, перед кем кривляемся?  
Шахматы, к слову, были. Стояли себе на подставке, аккуратные и строгие.  
– Он с тобой в душ ходил? – уточнил Джим, глядя на котёнка и на Спока. – Мок с тобой под водой?  
– Он присутствовал, – скромно уточнил Спок.  
Джим чувствовал, что, несмотря на эти вот галлюцинации и на то, что всё, по большому счёту, хорошо, внутри у него вот-вот что-то треснет.  
– Я тебя люблю, Спок. Я так тебя люблю.  
Засыпая в эту ночь, Джим видел на строгом рабочем столе Спока котёнка. Котёнок тоже видел Джима – следил за ним с неприятным, настойчивым интересом.

***

На третий день странного нашествия что-то переменилось. Может, в восприятии экипажа, а не в поведении странных гостей. Люди будто бы притихли. Пообвыкли, притерлись и перестали бояться. И привидения эти – все их так называли, и Джим стал тоже – вели себя тихо, деликатно и почти безобидно. Так, могли слегка припугнуть в дУше или внезапно вывалиться из-за угла в самом конце смены, когда внимание ускользает.  
Но никуда не девались.  
Скотти сообщил, что почти готов сдаться. А Спок, похоже, уже. Сдался. Дымчатый котёнок так и бродил за ним со зловещей настойчивостью.  
Впрочем, Джиму везде грезились зловещие предзнаменования – даже в поломке функции приготовления кофе в репликаторах. Сначала ломаются кофемашины, затем корабль заполоняют призраки, а после…  
Джим думал о том, о чем думать не нужно бы было. Например, он пришел к Боунзу полтора месяца назад и сказал: “Спок мне кое в чем признался. Это… нечто. И… очень странно”. Тогда Боунз пожал плечами: “Он вытаскивал тебя из той дыры… Пату… Мату… Как её? Неважно. Вытаскивал, и я видел его лицо. Я же не слепой”. Тогда Джим был неловок и тороплив, и, наверно, такие вещи так не делаются: “Спок сообщил, что “испытывает определенные чувства” по отношению ко мне, и что эти чувства он “может расценивать как романтические, но не смеет ни на что претендовать” и вообще от меня ничего не ждёт”. “Я не слепой”, – повторил Боунз. Тогда Джим был близок к чему-то, чего сам не понимал. К чему-то отчаянному и страшному. “Я не могу между вами выбирать!” – закричал он Боунзу в лицо. А тот и ничего. Снова пожал плечами: “Я не прошу”. И снова: “Я же видел лицо Спока”.  
Джим любил думать, что всегда самостоятельно, осознанно, твердо принимает решения. Даже если это очень трудные решения. Но почему бы этим двоим не поговорить? И самим что-то там придумать. Это было бы крайне милосердно с их стороны.  
Лейтенант Ухура в столовой перед альфа-сменой возмущалась:   
– Эта мерзость сидела у меня в душевой! Сидела и пялилась! Чёрт возьми, почему нельзя сделать одолжение и избавить нас наконец от этой дряни?!  
Этим она смутила и устыдила Скотти. И, тем самым, устроила своим коллегам из инженерного отдела весёленькую смену.  
Двенадцать дней пути до Звёздной базы. Объявлять ли карантин и “желтое предупреждение”? Джим думал, нужно. Но пока не объявлял. Может, Скотти “избавит нас наконец от этой дряни”.

***  
Не обходит стороной и лазарет: в ночную смену Леонарду что-то этакое померещилось, и он вышел поглядеть. Между пустыми койками сновали. Он щурился, пытался понять и сообразить, но никак не мог. Мелкие тварюшки. Блёклые. Кажется, беззубые. В их сновании Леонард приметил деловитость. Он подумал сделать свет поярче да разглядеть подробнее, но не успел.  
– Боунз?   
– Угу.   
– Дай чего-нибудь от головы, а?  
В полутьме Джим казался тенью, плоским тёмным силуэтом, куда менее реальным, чем копошащиеся под ногами тварюшки.  
– Причины головных болей могут быть самыми разнообразными – от безобидных до смертельных, – наставительно сообщил Леонард. – И ты не оценишь шутку про средство “от головы” и топор. Верно?  
– Ага. На сто двадцать пятый раз шутки перестают быть смешными.  
– Идём.  
Между кроватями продолжали копошиться. Пусть их.   
В резком и ярком свете кабинета Джим перестал казаться тенью, но болезненно морщился и выглядел не лучшим образом.   
– Я всего лишь плохо сплю. Поэтому башка раскалывается. Понимаешь?  
Леонард подумал было спросить, почему это Джим плохо спит. Но нет, не спросил.  
– Действительно, – согласился. – Ничего серьезного. Легкое переутомление, слегка повышенный уровень кортизола. Таблетка или гипошприц? И утром я хотел бы еще раз тебя осмотреть. Ты собирался ночевать у себя?  
– Да.  
– Лучше бы остался у меня, я бы…  
– Хорошо. Да. Конечно. Я....  
Выражение лица у Джима сделалось удивительное – ещё более страдающее и странно смущенное. Тогда Леонард понял, что ляпнул. И заторопился. И торопливо перебил:  
– Нет. Ночуй у себя. Хотел – ночуй. Чего это я, действительно… Нет. Я идиот, и вообще, проторчу тут еще часа четыре. И…  
“Живи как живешь”, – думает Леонард, но запоздало, уже потом.

***

– Псевдоинтеллект у псевдопривидений! – громко объявил Чехов из-за своей панели. – Мне сегодня младший лейтенант Роджерс из научного отдела сказала, будто их лаборатория считает, что привидения проявляют признаки псевдоразумности и могут перестраивать поведение в зависимости от эмоционального фона окружающих людей. Ну, членов экипажа.  
Джим вспомнил бесконечное падение осенней листвы с потолка каюты. Она теперь постоянно валится. Исчезает, не долетая до пола, но валится постоянно.

***

В гамма-смену с четвертых на пятые сутки десятого месяца Спок очень тихо лежал рядом с Джимом, а Джим спал. Детеныш земного животного, кошки, светло-серого окраса, сидел на столе в полной неподвижности. Он перестал вызывать у Спока плохо сдерживаемое раздражение на третьи сутки после своего появления на мостике.  
Сейчас Спок его почти не замечал. Разве что в такие моменты – когда Джим спал, а Споком овладевала болезненная нежность, которую не должны испытывать настоящие вулканцы. Спок никогда не был настоящим вулканцем. Теперь он спокойно принимал этот факт.   
Потому Джим спал.   
Он измучился, знал Спок. Мучение залегло в складках около губ и не таяло даже во сне. Не следовало сообщать Джиму об испытываемых Споком эмоциях. Но сожаления о сделанном нелогичны. Впрочем, Спок ведь не настоящий вулканец. Он сожалел и потому ощущал болезненную нежность.  
Измучился. Очень трудно выбирать. А не выбирать ещё труднее, так?   
Очень тихо Спок сказал:  
– Я принял бы любой твой выбор.   
Сам-то он давно уже выбрал. Его отец (признал сам) любил его мать.

***  
На седьмые, что ли, сутки Скотти явился на мостик, сияя и лучась ( в своём особенном стиле). Он даже забыл подобающим образом поприветствовать старшего по званию, но Джим его тут же простил.  
– Я обнаружил эктоплазму! – сияя, сообщил Скотти. – Ну да! Ту самую эктоплазму, которая из мультиков! Мерзкая штука!  
Спок приподнял бровь – уж он-то мультиков в жизни не видал.  
– Целая лужа! Мы перепрограммировали стандартные трикодеры под новые параметры. Здорово, что Чехов как раз недавно пересматривал “Охотников за привидениями”. Он-то и придумал эту штуку…  
Чехов покраснел со всем пылом юности, скрашенной просмотром мультфильмов в свободное от вахт на мостике время.   
– ...Сделать мы, собственно, ничего не можем по-прежнему, потому что не знаем, как с ней бороться. Но её объем постепенно уменьшается. Вероятно, она исчезнет сама через пять или шесть смен.

***  
Кризис, как и полагается, наступил. Как какое дерьмо, так кризис – будет. Нынешняя версия: головная боль Джима. Стойкая, непреходящая, совершенно необъяснимая с точки зрения физиологии.  
Поэтому Джим сидел на кровати в каюте Леонарда. Босой. Морщился. Говорил:  
– Я устал. Просто устал.   
Болтал босыми ногами. В глаза Леонарду не смотрел.  
– Голова болит. Просто раскалывается. Дай уже чего-нибудь, не мучь. А? А потом мне у тебя остаться?  
Упорно отводил взгляд.  
Леонард тогда бросил потрошить аптечку и уселся на пол перед кроватью. С потолка невесть почему полетела сухая желтая листва – зашелестела.  
– Чёрт, – пробормотал Джим.  
– Да, – согласился Леонард, устраиваясь щекой у него на коленях. – Чёрт. Вот слушай. Всего этого могло не быть.  
– Да, да. Я знаю. Я счастливчик. Мне, чёрт возьми, повезло с вами, и...  
– Тебя у меня могло не быть, – строго перебил Леонард. – Могло выйти как угодно. И как угодно может выйти завтра. Завтра тебя у меня может не стать. Или - вообще не стать. Я от этой мысли по ночам просыпаюсь. Лежу и думаю.  
Листья валили густо, но таяли у самого пола.  
– Представляю себе. Поэтому, Джим, вот что. Живи. Ладно?  
– Да. Но…  
– Живи. Как тебе нужно, так и живи. Хочешь – иди к Споку. Хочешь – оставайся. Или закройся в своей каюте и крепко напейся. А хочешь – пошли нас обоих к чёрту. Только живи. Понимаешь?  
Джим громко сглотнул. А потом положил ладонь на леонардов затылок.  
– Постараюсь.

***  
Ранним утром на седьмой день десятого месяца прекратилось. Последние листья растаяли в воздухе. И сделалось очень тихо.  
Джим лежал и смотрел в потолок, поэтому приметил момент, когда иссякло. Без листьев стало… несколько пустовато. Но тоже хорошо.  
Да. Тоже хорошо.


End file.
